Chaotic and Unpredictable
by RandomLifeStyle- Chase Gewalt
Summary: She moaned and never had his named sounded sweeter. Gone was the kind, soft spoken and proper man, only to be replaced with a lustful lover that wanted nothing more than to make Chase Gewalt moan and quiver beneath him. Review please! Twist added
1. Intro

**Chaotic and Unpredictable**

**Summary: **Just random moments, mostly with Chase (OC), Captain Zaraki, and Captain Ukitake and others.

**Name:** ChaseGewalt

**Age:** Unknown

**History:** Has been a Soul Reaper for several centuries, she considers Kisuke her older brother.

**Personality:** She is hard to define in personality as it frequently changes. Display good manners, extremely sensitive, very independent and friendly by nature, emotionally oblivious at times, forgets names easily but remembers details easily. Can count to stand by your side and comfort you when you are felling blue. Out of step with the rest of the world, Chaotic and unpredictable, sometimes stubborn and rebellious even to the extremes of cranky and perverse.

**Health:** When she becomes sick it is do to nerve related illnesses, blood poisoning, or anemia (which only squad four and head captain know about)

**Looks:** Her hair, dark brown, is normally kept shoulder length and left down. Her eyes are mismatched, left one sky blue right one forest green. Because of her anemia her skin is much paler than others, but not sickly looking. She stands at 5 foot, much shorter than some of the other females. Her build is not skinny, but not heavy, her body is slight muscular, and hard to tell though with the way she dresses. She dislikes that her chest is well into the size of a "C". Unlike other soul reapers Chase's outfit is a pair of black fitted jeans and a over size white button-up long sleeved shirt, that reached mid-thigh, her shoes are black lace up boots that come up just over her ankles unless going to the world of the living then it's the customary outfit. She is known for her signature long sleeved and pant look even on the hottest of days. While During the colder ones she tends to dress more in earthy color shorts and tank tops and have what appear to be brown hiking boots.

**Job:** Correcting and finishing paper work for squad 11's Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. Chase keeps lower seats within squad 11 because she doesn't want anymore work.

**Zanpakuto:** Doku no chi


	2. Crazy? only just a little

**I am only as crazy as I must be when the instance calls for it…as they say there is a technique to my insanity.**

Laughing Chase pushed her should length dark brown hair from her face as if fell from its ponytail covering her eyes. .

"You're kidding me? What the hell is so funny!"

Yelled one of her fellow squad member as she continued to laugh falling onto her knees while holding her stomach, she couldn't stop.

"Neh!"

The lower ranking member glared at the fourth seather and threw his arms into the air as he gave an agitated yell while walking out of the office. Suddenly Ikkaku rolled his eyes and glared at her,

"What the hell."

After a few moment of laughter Chase finally calmed down as she looked at Ikkaku. With a smile she shrugged her shoulders and stood back up, moving to sit at her desk starting her paperwork again now with a pokerfaced look upon her pale face as if nothing had happen.

"Are you crazy?"

Ikkaku asked while leaning against the wall,

"You know the answer already."

Her voice was monotone, no emotion what so ever as she looked up at her long time friend. With a huff he walked out of her office mumbling to himself something along the lines of why he even bothers, slamming the door behind him.

"Finally!"

Growled the mismatched eye soul reaper as she fell back into her chair closing her eyes, who in their right mind would want to bother her at 0600 with a trivial thing such as someone else paperwork. With a sigh she smiled as her slender arms moved behind her head, fingers interlacing as she propped her feet atop her desk. It was just to easy to annoy her fellow squad members, just like a few seconds ago, for no reason she just started laughing stopping only when the person had left.

"They are imploring you are truly out of your mind Miss Gewalt."

Opening her blue eye slightly Chase smiled as she shrugged,

"They believe what they want Captain Ukitake."

With a sudden realization Chase straighten up with a jerk and looked at the 13th squad Captain.

"Captain Ukitake! What are you doing in squad 11's unit?"

He smiled waving his hand,

"I was wondering why I heard so much yelling and laughing."

With an innocent smile she laughed,

"It was nothing, just away to get someone out of my office."

She answered honestly leaning back into her chair once again propping her feet atop the desk with easy. Ukitake laughed himself as he moved to stand beside her desk leaning on it slightly as he looked out the window. Closing her blue and green eyes again she sighed as she began to let herself fall into a light sleep. Unaware of the 13th squad Captain anymore she mumbled incoherently in her sleep.

"Miss Gewalt?"

The Captain spoke softly as he glanced back at her; he chuckled and turned his head to the door as it slid open. There stood ZurakiZaraki with a raised eyebrow looking at her sleepinghis sleeping fourth seat and Captain Ukitake.

"Again."

His voiced boomed with a laugh hidden within it. Yet even the raspy booming voice of her Captain could not wake her from her slumber.

"Chase!"

Without a word the young girls eyes snapped into a glare, until her eyes focused on the fact it was her Captain rather than another lower ranking soul reaper that had yelled at her.

"Captain ZurakiZaraki?"

She now held a child like expression on her face knowing she had been caught. He only smirked following with a dark chuckle; she could tell he was planning something.

"Gah!"

Her eyes were wide as she stood up looking between the two Captains, grin in place she moved to flash step out her window before her Captain could catch her with an unwanted assignment.

"Bhu-Bye!"

Her voice giggled through the air as she vanished from sight. Leaving both Captains in her office with taken aback looks on their faces at her sudden desertion Chase made quick work of heading into the training grounds knowing of a few hidden caves through out the vicinity.


	3. Gentle as the sky is unpredictable

**I can be as gentle as the sky is unpredictable…**

With a growl her slender fingers made their way through her unruly shoulder length dark brown hair. Her mismatched blue and green eyes scanning out the window beside her hospital bed trying to catch sight of something rather than the white walls. With a sigh her body began to twitch from being confined to bed for so long. How long had it been? A week asleep so far, just waking moments ago.

Another growl escaped her mouth as she gritted her teeth trying to think of away to leave. If the Captain was here he would surely have gotten her out by now. Her Captain ZurakiZaraki would call her injuries nothing more than scratches, even though she had over one-hundred stitches, across her stomach, shoulders, and her back. To be honest she couldn't recall what had happen other than suddenly being out numbered…then nothing.

"Miss KikuGewalt?"

With a surprised look the squad eleven soul reaper glanced at the doorway catching sight of squad thirteen captain.

"Captain Ukitake?"

With a smile he walked into the room his brown eyes watching her as she smiled back at him.

"It's good to see you're finally awake."

Titling her head she waved her hand in the air as if to dismiss the comment.

"It is nice of you to stop by Sir."

Again he smiled as he stood by the bedside glancing out the window watching as a cloud slowly made its way across the blue sky.

"…Hmmm"

Chase's head turned to look out the window as her eyes began to feel heavy from the medicine she was receiving. Smile still in place her mismatched eyes caught sight of a set of clouds in the distance that carried the promise of rain.

"You still seem worn out from the attack Miss KikuGewalt."

There was a silence that hung around after the captain had spoke in his caring and heartwarming voice. But she didn't mind, it was nice just to have the company, however after a few moments she responded,

"To be honest Captain it would seem it is more of the medicine than anything."

Her words began to slur slightly and her voice was a whisper rather than its loud and booming response. Her straight back slightly bent from her leaning forward onto the window frame as her body began to also feel heavy. The Captain glanced down at the girl her shoulder length dark brown hair being blown about from the breeze from the open window. With soft eyes he just stood there watching the young girl that had made herself known for being headstrong and having a personality similar to that of the Captain of squad eleven.

He chuckled as he watched her, her eyes fighting to stay open her body slumped against the window.

"Maybe you should lie down.'

He stated as her eyes finally closed,

"…st..stay?"

With a raised eyebrow he moved to pull her body to his, she fell against him her head landing on his shoulder. Carefully he moved the covers to the foot of the bed while he laid her down softly, then moving the covers back over her 5 foot lean frame.

"…mmmm…"

Again he chuckled after making sure she was fine, he reached over the bed pulling the window closed as his ears picked up the sound of thunder in the distance. With a click for the lock on the window he moved to sit on the side of the bed beside her, gently moving her hair from her face.

"Sleep well little one."

He let his hand fall to cup the side of her face letting his thumb run softly across her pouted lips. With a groan she leaned into his hand and nuzzled it in her drug induced hazed rolling over as her hand grabbed onto his Captain's Coat.

"Chase KikuGewalt…"

"…nnnmmm…"

With a chuckle he pushed her hair behind her ear as he placed a soft kiss upon on her cheek. Ukitake sat there watching her until the sound of rain pelted against the window harshly. With a quick glance he sighed,

"So much for the sunny day, it would seem I've been surprised twice today. First with you and now…now the rain that you love so much."

"Ukitake…How is she?"

Glancing towards the doorway both Captains locked eyes one smiling the other arms crossed as he stood in the doorway.

"As good as she can be."

The Captain of the eleventh squad chuckled and turned to leave without another word.


	4. Drinking and Trouble

**Watch what you do, Watch what you say…cause it just might save you.**

"I drink to enjoy the realism I call life."

With a huff Chase tilted her head side to side pushing her hair out of her face reminding herself to get it cut now that it was past her shoulders. Blinking she glanced at the red head Renji sitting in front of her with a surprised look on his face.

"What's that matter Red? Can't hold your Sake?"

She giggled as she downed another shot taking her total up to twenty-six now,

"What the hell are you talking about Chase?'

His voice slurred slightly as he attempted to tame his hair that had come free from its tight hold. She smiled watching her friend waving her hand in the air calling the waitress over.

"Another Sake please!"

Her smiled never faltered as she picked up her hand of cards finally counting, with a full blown expressive grin she threw the cards on the table in front of him,

"21 Red! I win again, you pay the bill buddy."

Blinking as Renji glanced at the cards she placed on the table, with a growl he rubbed his face,

"Fine."

Giggling she clapped happily as the waitress placed to bottle on the table.

"Ah, thank you!"

Rather than pour herself a drink first she poured Renji his and told him to drink up, while she however brought the bottle to her lips.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Renji spat as he watched the mismatched eyed and brown hair girl down the bottle. With a smile she slammed to bottle down nearly breaking it.

"Don't worry!"

Never once did she drop the smile as the two drunks stared at one another, Renji however was frowning knowing he had to pay a hefty sum because of her drinking rampage. Closing her eyes Chase tilted her head and waved her hand,

"Eh, Red what time is it?"

With a surprised change of subject he glanced at the clock much more sober than his counter part drinking companion.

"It's three a.m."

Dropping her smile her eyes snapped open,

"Please tell me you're fucking kidding?"

"No."

With more than needed force she slapped her own face making Renji wince at the thunderous smacking sound it made. Her happy go-lucky attitude dropped,

"GAWD! Captain Suraki, ugh I mean Zaraki is going to kill me, we have training at 5 a.m. and I cant even stand!"

Her words began to slur and come out mispronounced, the last bottle hitting her full force within seconds. With a smirk of his own Renji just shook with soundless laughter,

"Ah that's what you get."

"Fuck it all!"

she yelled waving at the waitress again,

"Screw it, another bottle please?"

Renji about fell from his seat as he watched her order another bottle,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Chase shrugged and responded only after ripping the top of the bottle and picked it up, closing her eyes she titled her head back

"I'm drinking myself uncounsiouse…wait uncon….ugh FUCK IT, I'm drinking myself dead…ugh I mean to sleep."

Rather than be meet with the cold bottle touching her lips she was greeted with something warm and soft. Blinking her blue and green eyes it took her a moment to focus as she was greeted with a soft glare from and lengthy haired stature,

"Don't you think you have had an adequate amount of Sake Miss Gewalt?"

Unable to recognize the voice she shrugged,

"Listen here lady; I'll keep going if I want to."

"Lady?'

Renji openly laughed now as he glanced that the person who had stopped his friend.

"Yes."

It was all Chase said as she knocked the delicate looking hand away from the bottle. Again she went to guzzle the bottle only to now find it absent from her hand.

"What the fuck, that's mine!"

She growled while Renji protested jumping up grabbing at her as that oh so legendary wild look appeared in her eyes.

"Clam down Chase!"

She was now struggle against Renji the best she could in a drunken state, openly growling. Everyone in the bar had their eyes on them, some laughing and others encouraging the probable fight. They had grown accustom to her flare-up of rage when deprived of her alcohol.

"Miss Gewalt I guarantee to you I am no lady."

Rather that sound annoyed, the voice sounded light hearted and had a laugh to it as they held to bottle from her reach. Suddenly the barroom went hushed as the door slammed open, Chase's body froze knowing all to well her Captains spiritual pressure that radiated throughout the room.

"I should have known as much."

His voice boomed as he chuckled knowingly, knowing full well what was about to happen she jumped to stand straight.

"Captain Suraki…"

She slurred suddenly titling her head when she received odd looks as a few people started laughing again. Without warning she closed her eyes and felt herself begin to float…well fall was more like it. Before she realized it her body was pulled against a warm and hard body. With delayed reaction her arms shot out clinging to her savior suddenly crying out,

"GAWD please lady don't let him slaughter me!"

Her voice was panicked as she buried her face into the 'lady's' chest keeping a tight grip as she quivered. Laughing boomed from her Captain as he made his was to the small group. Renji suddenly stumbled back sitting down laughing himself while he watches Captain Ukitake hold onto Chase. His expression never changing from that smile at her sudden proclaim,

"Of course not."

He himself chuckled as the group laughed while she began to fall asleep.


	5. Letters in a name

Chase silently read the piece of paper in front of her as she grinned from ear to ear her mismatched eyes shining. Pushing her growing dark brown hair out of her face as she finally read the paper out loud,

"What the letters of your whole name mean.

A: You like to drink

B: You like people  
>C: You are really silly<br>D: You like to drink  
>E: You are easy to fall in love with<br>F: You are dead sexy  
>G: You never let people tell you what to do<br>H: You have very good personality and good looks  
>I: You are great in bed<br>J: People adore you  
>K: You're wild and crazy<br>L: Everyone loves you  
>M: Best kisser ever<br>N: You like to drink  
>O: Awesome kisser<br>P: You are popular with all types of people  
>Q: You are a hypocrite<br>R: Easy to fall in love with  
>S: Fucking Crazy<br>T: You're loyal to those you love  
>U: You really like to chill<br>V: You are not judgmental  
>W: You are very broad minded<br>X: You never let people tell you what to do  
>Y: Best gfbf anyone could ask for  
>Z: always ready"<p>

Quickly writing her name down Chase began writing out each thing,

_C- You are really silly_

_H- You have very good personality and good looks_

_A- You like to drink_

_S- Fucking Crazy_

_E- You are easy to fall in love with_

Giggling she proceeded with her last name now,

_G- You never let people tell you what to do  
>E- You are easy to fall in love with<br>W- You are very broad minded  
>A- You like to drink<br>L- Everyone loves you  
>T- You're loyal to those you love<em>

Smiling Chase picked up the piece of paper as she stood up from her desk; she made quick work of taping the piece of paper onto her office door. Stepping back she admired her work with her hands on her hips, and then went back into her office writing down the names of each and every one of her friends.

~FF~

Within a few short hours Chase had several pieces of paper in her arms and she flash stepped about the grounds, posting each name with the owner's door. All the while laughing to her as if she had just had the greatest idea ever, truth be told this is just what happens when she needed to do paperwork but didn't want to.

"In all honesty it was paper…and work."

She mumbled happily to herself for another day without finishing her reports.


	6. Just a Dream

**And kids, I tell you now; this is why one should never drink early in the hours of daylight if they desire to recollect if it was authentic…or the drunken state that teases them.**

Damn, damn, damn! Chase thought as she paced back and forth in her room while continuously pushing her hair she had yet to cut, now reaching just past the bottom of her shoulder blades, out of her face. Mentally she cussed herself as she started to growl.

'How in the hell?"

She was a nervous wreck while trying to figure out how she could allow her mind to wonder onto such a dream as she had had. Don't get her wrong she had enjoyed it, however it was uncalled for. It was too far out of her realistic reach that had her irate, and heartbroken. Glancing at the clock its neon red numbers flashed four in the morning. Sighing she moved to sit on her bed and hold her head in her hands trying to brush the thoughts from her head.

~FF~

It was now ten in the morning, and she had yet to completely calm down, her body itched as she attempted to actually do her work. She had finished a large sum of it being that she had come in not long after waking up. With a soft sigh she pushed herself back into the chair letting her head fall back and closed her eyes as she took the time to just relax.

_Tracing a knuckle over her cheekbone tenderly she responded leaning into it with her eyes closed grasping at the hand he touched her with. With a heart filled smile she held onto his wrist and lightly kissed his knuckles. _

Her body jerked into a sitting position her eyes wide as her body quivered at the image that had played across her mind. Just then there was a loud knock upon the door, she silently cheered,

"Come in!"

Her voice boomed happily at the disturbance, but as the door slid open her heart skipped a beat. There in the doorway was the same person her mind had played that delicious trick with, leaning in the open doorway smiling. Her face burned as another image popped up,

_He crowded her, easing her back until her knees hit the edge of the mattress. He claimed her wrist, forcing her to arch her back as he moved them behind her, her breasts rubbing his chest._

"_I'll have you however I can get you."_

_ It was a rough whisper that sent electrical currents raging through her. _

"Miss Gewalt?"

The voice eased her from the images in her mind, instead of its desire filled rough state in her mind, it was normal and alarmed. Shaking her head she smiled,

"Captain Ukitake! What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

_With a sensual grin he bent his head down to her neck placing small kisses as he lightly nipped the flesh with his teeth. She responded with a groan as she tilted her head back allowing him better access._

Again she had to shake her head to clear her mind,

"I wanted to check and see how you were feeling today. It seems you had more than normal to drink yesterday."

Blinking she couldn't help the grin that graced her pale face,

"Forgive me, but it would seem that Captain Zaraki has indeed the better hold when it comes to that matter!'

She laughed lightly,

"So it would seem."

He grinned himself, however it seemed to hold a knowing glint to it,

"Also I would like to ask your company again tonight?"

Her face went blank, not understanding,

"Sir?"

He smiled,

"It would seem you don't remember everything just yet."

His brown eyes seemed to flash knowingly at her. Blinking she thought back trying to recall, then it hit her full force causing her body to react as it did last night. The Captain grinned as he watched her face go red and look at him with mismatched blue and green eyes full of surprise.

"Hmm…"

Was the only response he gave as he stepped deeper into her office closing the door behind him, making sure the click of the lock was heard in the silent room. Never once taking his brown eyes off of her…

_Their lips met, and their tongues instantly tangled together. His body aligned with hers, rigid determination against melting softness, causing her entire would to spin out of control as she held to him tighter. Her legs shook uncontrollably as fire spread through her. Without warning Chase found herself flattened against her bed, pinned by his weight. Reaching up she tangled her fingers in his long silk light colored hair her nails biting into his scalp, the other sliding down his spine riding the ridges._

_ He had just meant to kiss her, however he had become lost when their tongues met and she moaned his name. He felt like he had waited his whole life for this one small woman that mewed beneath him now. _

"_Spread."_

_ He whispered softly with a husky rasp. And she did, allowing him to cradle against her moaning as he rubbed against her. Full contact, cock to feminine core. Only problem was the clothing that obstructed them. Suddenly she groaned,_

"_Neh…that's…"_

_ her mismatched eyes squeezed shut as her nails dug into his back. He watched her admiring her beauty. Her cheeks colored by passion, her lengthy lashes casting shadows, and her lips, red and wet, glistened in the moonlight like a thousand tiny rubies shaped into a heart. Her dark brown hair splayed around her delicate face. He wanted their clothes gone. _

_ He was panting, sweating when he fell upon her, and she welcomed him with abandonment as their tongues plundered one another. With easy he undone each button and slipped her shirt off her arms. As they continued to kiss he slipped his hands behind her arching back unclasping her bra and discarding it to the floor. He began to knead her breasts, her pearled nipples abrading his palms. Her heart slammed with so much force, he could feel it in his own body. _

"_Jushiro"_

_ she rasped, tunneling her fingers under his cloths. Skin to skin…it was heaven. Smiling he pulled away placing his mouth on her neck licking as she began to scratch his back. His tongue stroked her again, she moaned louder. Her nails glided forward, scraping his pectorals, she lifted and nibbled on his bottom lip. He thrummed her nipples making her gasp. _

_ He pressed against her, his erection playing hide and seek with her sweet spot. Her next moan was broken and hoarse. He pressed again. She tongued his mouth, hot and clearly as lost in the passion as he was. He released one of her breasts to blaze a trail down the flat plane of her stomach, soft and quivering. He dabbled at her navel for a moment, unable to help himself, taking delight in her skin. By the time they ended this, he would have explored all of her. _

"_Jushiro."_

_ She moaned and never had his named sounded sweeter. He unfastened her jeans, creating a gap just large enough for his hand. Trembling, he tunneled through and found her panties. They were damp. Chase stated to thrash her hips restlessly. _

"_Neh…Please."_

_ She begged him. He would be lying if he didn't say he liked it. Remaining on the outside of the fabric he cupped her. Even now he could feel the heat, the wetness. His cock, already hard and desperate, filled the more, making his impossible harder, and far more desperate. He traced the soft skin around the edge of her panties; never quite touching the place she needed him most. Over and over he teased her. Almost caressing her clitoris…teasing…no, not this time. Light as a feather, letting her know he was there, that he could do more at any second. Nope, not this time, either._

_ Perspiration sheeted his skin, his blood like fire in his veins, scorching. The ach inside him…Each of his muscles was taunt, his skin pulled too tight on his bones. His hand finally glided over her center. A quick movement, only slightly more satisfying. A reckless cry parted her lips,_

"_Jushiro!"_

_ Another glide, this one lingering, and another cry. Direct hit. Again a direct hit, this time harder more forcefully. Her knees squeezed at his waist. _

"_Chase"_

_ He shoved her panties aside and thrust his finger deep inside her. The cry that left her was neither reckless nor relieved. The cry that left her was animalistic, her back shooting off the bed. In and out he penetrated her, those silky walls gripping him, greedy for more. And more he would give. He inserted a second finger, stretching her._

"_Yes!"_

_ In. Out. Hard. No mercy._

"_Please! More!"_

_ He bit her breast, not hard enough to break skin, but just hard enough to suck her nipple into his mouth and flick his tongue against the jeweled peak. She gripped his shoulders and continued to slam her hips into his, rocking against him with every ounce of her strength._

_ His cock loved every motion, every point of contact, swelling, heating, her fever becoming his, his becoming hers._

"_Close…"_

_ she rasped, he razed his fingertip along that bundle of nerves and pressed._

"_Jushiro!"_

_ she yelled, inner walls suddenly clutching him. Her come drenched his hand, and his had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop his own orgasm. Reluctantly he removed his fingers from her. As she watched, he licked them, one at a time, finally tasting her as he'd longed to do since the first moment he'd met her. _

"…"

_ He ran a still-damp finger over the seam of her lips, bent down, and fed her a kiss. To his surprise she reached between their bodies and fit a hand over his engorged shaft. _

"_Neh…"_

_ He moaned, she squeezed, moving her hand up and down, tantalizing his tip, spreading the drop of moisture there, even through his cloths then descending to his balls and tugging. Separating he made quick work of the rest of their clothing, reveling rope after rope of his muscles to her._

"Chase…"

Snapped out of her thoughts she found said man standing over her. He had pulled her chair away from her desk and turned it to face him. His voice low and enticing, breathing seemed to become harder as their eyes locked and he moved in quickly sealing their lips together in a fiery passionate kiss. Her eyes slid closed as her arms wrapped around his neck when he went to pull her out of the chair and press her against the wall. Once again their bodies touching with clothing obstructing skin to skin contact.

"Mine."

Was all Jushiro Ukitake said as he pulled away and grinned at the dazed soul reaper he held pinned to the wall with his own needy body. Gone was the kind, soft spoken and proper man, only to be replaced with a lustful lover that wanted nothing more than to make Chase Gewalt moan and quiver beneath him…or on top of him. He was happy either way, just as long as it was her that moaned his name.


	7. I hate hospitals

**I don't want to be seen as weak…so instead I'll hide my pain with a smile and a joke. **

A piercing beep ripped through the small house of Chase Gewalt, her alarm clock screeching for her to get up. However, though it woke her from her sleep, it soon went unnoticed as it continued to beep.

Icy, it seeped into her bones making them ach and her to groan with each twist and turn. With her arms she wiped her face dragging the silk material weakly with it. Her body trembled as she attempted to stand from her bed, already tired from just sitting up. As if she had been pushed her body gave way, falling back onto her bed that was soaked from a cold sweat.

"uuuuugggg…"

With closed eyes she leaned forward and rested her forehead upon her shaking knees willing them to stop, but to no avail. She sent up a silent pray to anyone who would listen,

'Please make it stop!'

She slowly used her arms to push herself back up, opening her eyes to be greeted with flickering spots clouding her already weak vision. With a deep breath again she pushed herself from the bed, much slower this time. Struggling, she finally managed to standup, however her head quickly became light and her mind seem to go into a daze. The lack of blood in her body quickly causing her eyes to lose all focus as they slid shut while she began her collapse onto the hard wood floor. With a loud and echoing THUD her body lay motionless upon the hard unforgiving floor. Still conscious, though scarcely, she wished someone had lived with her.

It was now that she regretted living in the small house by herself. She had no one that would hear her fall and come to her aid so early in the morning. It would still be several hours before anyone probably came looking for her she thought. As her eyes began to feel heavy and her body shivered as she whispered,

"Damn…"

With that her dull blue and green eyes closed as the soft clenched fist she had weakened.

~Some hours later~

"CHASE! Open the damn door! I know you can hear me!"

Her eyes cracked open showing a dull almost lifeless look as a voiced boomed from the front of her house.

"CHASE!"

The voice was furious, that much she could tell, however she could not place who it belonged to. Closing her eyes again she heard loud banging on her front door.

"Get your ass out here!"

"We'll break the door down if we have too!"

She gave a weak smile at the last threat, normally she would have yelled back about making them pay for it if they did so. However today was different, today she struggled to even stay awake. The voice grew silent she noticed, or maybe she just could not hear them anymore in this state. Weakly she pulled her arms under herself, with as much force as she could gather she began pushing herself up. Pushing herself she held her breath as she was half way up grasping at the small table beside her. Again she smiled as loud banging resumed. Letting out a shaky breath she tried to pull herself up, only to pull the small table over causing her alarm clock and a few other things to loudly fall to the floor. She once again was upon the floor, fighting to stay awake as another spell overtook her weak body.

Suddenly a loud crashing noise echoed through the house, followed by yelling. Lying like she was she could easily make out the sound of several feet running across the floor her way. Another bang had her blurry vision looking at her doorway catching sight of her friends red hair. Weakly she smiled at him and whispered,

"Renji…you…owe…me a…door."

With that her body and mind gave way to the black abyss that wrapped around her.

~Later~

Her body felt like it was floating. She couldn't tell if she was awake or just dreaming as voices with broken words surrounded her.

"…weak…time to recover…"

"How…"

She struggled to understand,

"…body…not enough blood…"

Her mind tried to put a name with the voices she heard. Even now she could tell one was female, the others male…

'How many?'

She thought to herself. Her body began to itch, something it always did when she became restless. She wanted to see what was going on, had to know. With every ounce of energy she had she cracked open her eyes. Greeted with a blinding white light she groaned,

"Gawd…"

Silence fell upon the room; even now she could feel all eyes on her…

"Light."

It was still blinding her; however she gave a pleased sigh as it was suddenly dimmed. Faintly she smiled,

"Thank…"

She couldn't finish, her body wouldn't let her as another spell hit.

"Miss Gewalt!"

A shocked voice shouted as her body unexpectedly went limp, causing her head to fall sideways onto the pillow. Her body had been over taken by the feeling of ice once again. She felt a soft calloused and warm hand grasp her chin, turning her head back to face the owner. Her eyes only seeing black, she closed them savoring the warmth the hand offered.

"She is freezing!"

Silently she praised who ever had noticed. Even now she could felt strong arms wrap around her. She mentally cussed herself for being too weak to burrow deeper in the warmth she was engulfed in.

"Rest well little one."

That voice, she could recognize it anywhere…she smiled.

'Jushiro.'

After a few anxious moments she found little strength and used it to indeed burrow deeper into his arms. As she grasped onto him, her grip the strength of a new born infant, she heard him once again.

"Save your strength. I am not going anywhere."

"Where…?'

She tried asking where she was but could not form the words anymore.

"Your in the medical unit little one."

With a mental groan she felt him pull her even deeper into his warm embrace. Even in her weaken state and her inability to complete a sentence, she still found the strength and words to growl,

"I hate hospitals."

The last thing she remembered was the feeling of his chest vibrating with a soft laughter as one hand rubbed her back and the other grasped the back of her neck. He was making small circles on her throat that her drifting back to sleep.


	8. Recovery

**Recovery…how I hate you, for it's the only time I want to get up and move, travel as fast as my feet will let me, and dance like no one was watching. But yet, as of late, I can not honestly say I hate you. Because of you I am happy…**

"You should be in bed. With the I.V…"

The stern voice spoke while looking at the dark brown haired girl. Her mismatched eyes watching the clouds as she sat by the window, resting her chin upon the palm of her hand. Her fingers drummed against her mouth. With her free hand she gave a dimissive wave, as she avoided pulling the I.V hookup that had been pushing blood into her veins.

"Eh"

She could feel eyes on the back of her head, causing her to smirk. Suddenly a soft hand was placed upon her shoulder,

"You should not push yourself little one.'

It was heartwarming to have someone scold her for being out of bed for a change. Removing her hand from her chin she placed it atop the hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze. It was even nicer to be out of the hospital. Only after one night there Jushiro had managed to get her out. Only because he said he would keep and eye on her. So now here she was, in his study looking out the window.

"It's a lovely view, neh?"

Her eyes were soft and glazed over as she watched a bird sore above the ground, wishing she could do the same. Its funny how she was normally lazy, however when told not to move around much she wanted to run, jump, dance, or do anything that involved her moving.

"Yes, but you should still be in bed."

His own voice soft, closing her eyes she smiled relaxing into the melody of it, it seemed to knock the notion of movement away. Now instead she wanted to burrow deep under the warm covers and curl against him. She couldn't help it when she felt him move to pick her up, she sighed happily. He chuckled as he carried her back down the hallways into his room.


	9. I want my present NOW not later

**I would like to say this one is for ****Lorna Roxen****, for being the first to give me a review!**

**Thank you greatly 3**

~Chase Gewalt~

**In all honesty I never thought I would see the day when you would act like this…but I like it.**

"A present!"

Her voice giggled as she clapped her hands together. Another good thing about being sick then getting better, people gave you presents.

"Please, what is it?"

Her happiness could not be masked as she bounced around the room begging Jushiro for her gift. He laughed,

"Close your eyes."

An easy enough request she thought, smiling she closed her eyes and waited.

"Now…don't move."

Was it her or did his voice seem to drop. Shaking the thought from her head she giggled.

"Yes Sir!"

Suddenly she found herself being pushed back onto the bed by him softly. As he stood there his gaze darkened as he watched her. With his own hand he pulled at hers slightly bringing it to his face and lightly nipped the tip of her ring finger, she gasped. Without warning she found herself pressed back onto the soft bed, his weight pinning her, her mismatched eyes shot open looking right into his own brown eyes. Should couldn't help but notice the smirk gracing his face and suddenly he bent his head attacking her mouth with his. The kiss was sweet at first, but quickly change to a battle of dominance. Her mind hazed over as her body began to burn from his fingers slipping under her shirt and running across her skin.

"Jushiro…"

His name rolled off her tongue as his hand made their way to her breast, his fingers lightly tugging at the taunt nipple. He smiled as he pulled away from her mouth only to attack her neck with his tongue and teeth as one hand moved to roughly pull her head back. Her eyes fluttered closed, oh how she loved it. She gasped when his other hand touched her knee, slowly sliding up to her thigh.

"It would seem your lack of clothing is a plus."

He mumbled against her skin, it vibrated through her whole body. She threw one arm around his neck and the other his back, fighting to relive him of his shirt. Chuckling he pulled away stripping the article away. Her eyes shimmered as they took in his well toned body. Again he fell upon her attacking her neck and making small circles with his fingers on her inner thigh. She mewed, he nipped, her fingers running up and down his rippling muscles.

She began kissing his shoulder lightly nipping at it as her hands attacked his body. His other hand made quick work of undoing each button as his mouth followed, kissing, licking, and biting. With easy he slipped the shirt down her shoulders as he pulled her from the bed. She groaned as ran her fingers to his long white hair, gripping the scalp, and his mouth found her breast.

The shirt was pushed back only being held on by her arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled her closer. Making sure to pull her against his own erection, his breath hot on her skin,

"No bra?"

He teased her, he enjoyed that the only thing she wore to bed was that white button up shirt and panties that were held together by the small bows on the side of her hips, especially right now. Lifting his head back to her mouth he stole a quick kiss. Suddenly she began to tug on the font of his pants, her fingers grazing over his erection.

"Undress…"

it was a breathily command that had him complying. Sliding her off his lap he stood. She sat there watching, waiting as he placed his thumbs on either side being to pull them down…

_KNOCK KNOCK_

His head jerked looking towards the font of his house with a low snarl.

"Captain Ukitake! We need you to sign some papers!"

It was a soft yell, meant only to get his attention. However, though it did get his attention, he was far from happy. His eyes glanced back to Chase as she seem to be almost like a lost puppy when he stopped. Her eyes still hazed over with lust, her chest still heaving, her legs bent at the knees as they were spread apart, showing her covered core. Even now he could tell she was wet. His own cock reacting at the thought forced him to draw a shaky breath. Gaining his composure he took a deep breath,

"Just a moment."

He hoped his voice didn't give away his disappointment at the unwelcome interruption. He had been planning for a few days now what he was going to do once she was better, few of them short of tying her to his bed and having his way with her over and over, maybe even keeping her that way. With another shaky breath he gave her a soft look, his eyes promising they would finish. She mewed and reached out for him, grasping the hem of his pants, and pulled. Sitting up on her knees she placed a kiss on his lips. Kissing her back he did not notice till her hand was firmly wrapped around his cock, her thumb stroking his head. He groaned and bent his head onto her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her body.

"Neh…later little one…"

His voice broke; he tried to sound demanding, but her hand made his voice unconvincing.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Again it sounded much harder this time. He forced himself to pull away and respond again,

"I am coming."

Chase grinned,

"If you stay with me you will…"

Her voice dropped lower dripping with promises as she smirked up at him. His body fought to pull away as he smiled at her…

"That I know…"

His fingers ghostly ran over her mouth. He stepped away pulling his top back on and adjusting it. After making sure he was decent he walked to the bedroom door and looked back when he heard her moan his name. What he saw was defiantly worth him not answering the front door.

Their in the middle of his bed she lay on her back, eyes closed as one hand toyed with her breast taking time to tease the nipple, the other hidden under the thin fabric of her panties. Her hips rocking off the bed as she called his name with gasp and mews. Locking the bedroom door he made quick work of joining her once again, ignoring the constant knock on the front door.


	10. Wrong Word

**I tell you now friend, never insult a crazed woman, for she just might be a fearful sight.**

Another piece of candy went flying through the air, straight up. Throwing her head back Chase quickly caught the candy in her mouth. With a grin she ate it. No matter how old she got Chase would always have a sweet tooth like a child. And it didn't help that the Captain of the 13th squad, Jushiro Ukitake, always supplied more to her.

"Your going to get fat eating all of that."

It was Ikkaku, the only one in the room brave enough, who spoke those words while he thumbed through stacks of papers. Again she threw candy into her mouth with precise aim, mumbling

"So."

Another piece went soaring into the air.

"Then you'll be short and fat."

Click….

Looking up Ikkaku caught sight of the candy rolling across the floor. His eyes quickly went to his fellow squad member. She was standing there, hand still raised from throwing the candy into the air. Her eyes covered by her every growing hair that reaches the middle of her back now. He gulped,

"Chase?"

It was hard for the man to become scared, but something about the air around the short soul reaper had him nervous.

"What did you say…Something about being short badly?"

Her voice was low, demonic. He could have sworn flames shot up around her when her single sky blue eye caught his.

"Whhhaaa…."

He stammered out while slowly backing away. Her raised hand moved to the hilt of her Zanpakuto Doku no chi that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Its crystal black hilt shinning as the sun hit it. With a dark chuckle she slowly drew the weapon, reveling its blood red blade. Within a blink of an eye she was in front of him, blade at his nose,

"Lets get one thing straight…"

She growled,

"I am NOT short."

Ikkaku nodded while throwing his hands into the air.

"Of course not!"

H nearly screeched at her. With that her friendly grin was back in place as she withdrew her blade putting it away.

"Now that that's settled…"

Laughing she turned around and made her way to the door skipping and humming. All the while Ikkaku dropped to the floor still nervous from her reaction.


	11. Birthday

"Happy Birthday Chase!"

Several voiced yelled as they walked into the bar, catching her off guard. She yelped and latched onto Jushiro's arm with one hand, the other grasping at her chest over her heart.

"Oi! What the hell! Don't scare me like that!"

Though she yelled back she had a smile in place. One that destroyed the threaten sound in her voice all too easy. Everyone laughed as they greeted the two lovers with open arms and cheerful banter.

**/3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3**

_Lying upon the ground curled into a ball in her own pool of blood, lightly covered by the freshly fallen snow, that's how he found her. At the time should couldn't have been no older that nine. When he had kneeled by her he found many cuts and gashes that looked to have stopped bleeding only seconds ago. The scent of blood hung around the air along with despair for the young girl before him. Within the area that she lay every thing seemed to be dead, it seemed like time had gone away with no intent to return again. _

_Noise did not exists as she lay upon the ground, everything was quiet... everything but her, her light breath only visible from the cold air, stopping now and then to be followed by soft whimpers. Placing his hand upon her he rolled her on to her back to get a better look at her, her pale skin seemed to glow as moon light hit her. As he studied each cut he could soon feel eyes upon him. _

_ The young girl had awakened to him rolling her on to her back, he looked at her. The look of thankfulness in her mismatched blue and green eyes was all it took for him to be lost within them, his body felt like it was frozen in time with hers. After a few seconds he snapped out of his trance..._

_"What happen here, what attacked you?"_

_She only shook her head lightly, she could understand him, but yet did not say a word that answered him; he again asked a question..._

_"Who are you?"_

_This time she only drug her hand across the ground spelling out her name in the mix of her own blood with dirt. __'Chase...' _

_"Chase?"_

_ Just then he felt a shiver run down his spine, she nodded. Her name rolled around in his mind as he pulled his coat off and softly wrapped her in it taking her with him. _

_It had been a little over three hundred years ago that he found her, but now he couldn't think of a day passing without her in his thoughts. When he brought her back to Soul Society she had quickly been looked after in the medical unit. Just as quickly she had taking a liking to several of the people. _

_After several days she had finally been allowed out of bed, and each day she would run amuck her short legs trying to keep up with that of the fourth Captain. Her mismatched eyes sparkling as she greeted everyone with a wave and laugh. He had made it a point to visit her everyday._

_She had taking a strong liking to him, would cry every time he had to leave, unless he promised to come back. Sniffling she would look at him and nod as she wiped her eyes. Not long after her recovery she was placed into the academy, excelling at her work. At only the age of fifteen she was already placed on the 11__th__ squad by recommendation of that very captain._

**/3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3**

"Chase!"

yelled Ikkaku and Renji as they threw their cards upon the table. She just grinned titling her head to the side innocently. Once again they had lost at a game of cards with the woman.

"Pay Up!"

She giggled and Jushiro laughed leaning back in his chair by her. He couldn't believe it had been three hundred years ago today that he found her, a small and injured child. Now however, she was a full grown woman, fierce in combat, but gentle and loving. Reaching forward she let his fingers tangle in the ends of her dark brown hair, slightly tugging on it.

"Neh?"

Her eyes twinkled as she looked back at her lover, smiling. He smiled back, pulling again as she sat up. Laughing she complied and their lips met in a simple yet loving kiss that had the whole bar room cheering once again.

A.N: I know its short, but I'm stuck on ideas to write about. Any ideas would be great :) please just let me know if there is any plot, idea, or anything you want to see!

~Chase Gewalt~


	12. Mother     Father

Mother, Father. Did I do right?

Twisting and turning Chase tried to get conformable in her twin-size bed. Growling she rolled around to the foot of the bed, lying on her stomach, her body hidden under a thin sheet as her feet rested atop her pillows. She had only fallen asleep at nine o'clock and it was now ten thirty.

When she first woke back up her body jerked, sitting up breathing heavy her eyes unfocused, only seeing what her mind had just showed her. She hated to be woken by the same dream; it was well over three hundred years old. She could never forget, no matter how long she lived, that night. After trying to get back to sleep Chase finally gave in and got out of her bed. Her bare feet hit the cold hard wood floor.

With a sigh she pulled herself to stand, stretching she went about pulling on a pair of black shorts and socks. Titling her head side to side she popped her neck, and then pulled on her simple black ankle boots. When she was finally done she opened her window jumping out into the night air. After landing she looked around watching as the snow began to fall lightly.

"Such a lovely night, Neh?"

She asked herself as she began to flash step towards a near by lake.

"Chase!"

Yelled a middle age brown green eyes woman as she looked for her daughter, who was hidden under her bed. Her body was shaking as she prays her mother wouldn't find her. Loud stomps could be heard as the woman ran about the house in her drunken state.

"Chase! Get your ass you here!"

The young child closed her mismatched eyes, and covered her ears as she curled into a ball. Silently she cried when she heard her door slam open. Opening her eyes she could see her mother's feet as she walked to the bed. Her breathing stopped as her heart accelerated. Closing her eyes again she wished her father would come home soon,

"You little brat!"

The woman yelled again, her words slurred as she reached under the bed grabbing Chase by the wrist and pulling her out.

"Mommy! NO!"

She cried aloud as her mother bent her wrist back she was holding onto, her other hand slamming across the child's face. If it was not for the painful hold her mother had on her she would have been knocked to the ground. Her eyes watered as her mind began to shutdown, knowing what was about to happen. Her eyes glazed over as her mother drugged her from her room yelling at her. Before she could react her mother had pushed her in front of herself and let go of her wrist as she gave a light push.

Her body jerked flying forward; she tried to catch herself, but realized her mother had pushed her in font of the stairs. Chase screamed as her body began its tumble down them. Each landing brought new white hot pain through her whole body. But the most painful part over surely broken bones was her mother, at the top of the stairs laughing

"You're a klutz, you're a brat, good for nothing waste of flesh."

Even through the searing pain she could hear her mother's voice belittling her. She lay upon the ground crying as her mother made her way down the stairs,

"Shut up!"

As she reached to bottom of them she kicked Chase's ribs, smiling when she heard the crack that gave as her foot made contact. Looking up at the woman she called mother Chase could see her eyes, foggy from the drinking, but shining brightly as an idea popped into her head,

"Why don't we just fix your worthlessness shall we?"

Her voice dripped venom as she disappeared into the kitchen. The sound of drawers opening could be heard along with her mother starting to sing. With weak arms Chase tried to push herself up as she caught sight of her mother walking back, smile on her face as her hands were behind her back.

"Now, Now! Chase you shouldn't get up!'

Her mother boomed suddenly coming at her bringing a gleaming object leaving another sharp searing pain in its wake. Chase's little voiced cried as she caught sight of it when her mother swung again. She tired to pull away as her mother brought the knife down at her again.

"Elaine!"

Yelled a deep male voice as the front door slammed open. Chase caught sight of the middle aged man as he rushed at them,

"Father!"

She cried watching as her parents fought, her father yelling all the while at her mother. With heavy eyes Chase began to lose focus and everything became silent. Her mind surrounded by darkness.

With a soft cry Chase wiped her eyes and cursed her mother and father. Both of them had abandoned her. But at the same time she thanked them.

"If it wasn't for father leaving me in the woods I would have never met these people."

She whispered softly as she thanked her hero Jushiro. If it wasn't for him finding her she surely would have been dead.


	13. Shut Up

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in sometime! But due to recent events I have not been near my computer let alone my own bed in quite sometime. Also due to several events I have also lost a large sum of sleep and free time, so I have not been able to get more than what is uploaded done. I am sorry for anyone that does enjoy the series.**

**Never interrupt a woman with her mind set on something, unless you want to see a rather chilling side of her.**

"Chase!"

Said woman's body jerked as she glared at her friend Renji for yelling. Her eyes twitching,

"SHHH!"

she growled while placing her finger to her mouth. Trying to silence the loud red head, he blinked,

"What for?"

She snarled at him, now fully facing him bearing her teeth. With a low and venom dripping voice she responded,

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!"

He backed up while laughing nervously, her eyes never once leaving his retreating form. Suddenly her head snapped back the other way, causing Renji to glance over at what had his friend's attention. In front of them were the thirteen captains walking out of the main building.

Glancing back at her he noticed her snarling look had disappeared and was now replaced with one of concentration as she watched each captain walk across the open courtyard. Her body crouched down, watching, tense. He took a step forward; suddenly she was off, flash stepping across the open courtyard. Her spiritual pressure not hidden caught all of the captain's attention.

Each easily catching sight of the white and black blur, as her brown hair blew wildly behind her as she laughed. With in seconds she was latched onto Jushiro, her arms round his neck. Jushiro quickly latched an arm around her slender waste. Her laughing booming across the courtyard as each captain watched the two.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

She happily yelled still holding onto him, nuzzling his cheek with the top of head. He chuckled.

"Of course little one!"

He responded just as happily while placing a soft kiss atop her head. Each captain chuckling at the display between the two, Captain Zaraki breaking the silence,

"Just what did you do for my twelfth seat Jushiro?"

Chase mismatched eyes twinkled,

"He got me sunflowers!"

She giggled still holding onto him lovingly.


	14. Last Name

**Translations, they can be off sometimes…then again sometimes not…**

"Hey Chase?"

Picking her head up from the desk she glanced at the red head.

"Neh?"

He glanced at the girl as she began to run her fingers through her hair, pulling tightly at knots in it.

"Your last name, what the hell does it mean?"

She blinked, titling her head as she put her hand to her chin.

"Neh? Well my last name is German."

Renji rolled his eyes.

"Well?"

She giggled,

"My name translates roughly to 'Chase Violence' why?"

He blinked,

"Are you serious?"

He replied with a shocked voice. She grinned as she jumped up, pouncing on the red head.

"Yap!"

He tried to pull away as she continued to cling to his back tightly laughing.

"Get the hell off me! Damnit! Chase! Quit!"

He yelled as he attempted to pry her away.


	15. The Nap Request By Lorna Roxen

**A/N: I would like to thank Lorna Roxen for the idea for this chapter. It could be better I think, but as stated in before I have not had much time. But I hope you like it! **

**Consciousness: that annoying time between naps.**

With one arm haphazardly thrown over her eyes the other across her stomach Chase had her feet propped up on top of her desk as she slept. She gave a slight growl in her deep slumber as she gave a small kick knocking paper work off her desk, the sound of them thumping to the floor echoed through the small office.

"Chase!"

Boomed the deep voice of her Captain as he threw the door open holding the crumpled up sheet of paper she had forgot to fill out. He was only greeted with a deep growl as she threw her hand into the air as if swatting at a fly. Just as quickly her arm was thrown to her side hanging limply, the movement causing the top part of her shirt to open more exposing quite a bit of the top her breast to the man. He also noticed that at the bottom of her shirt had a few button undone up to her stomach, showing off her flat pale stomach.

"Damn…"

His voice was low and scratchy as she pulled her arm over her eyes away running her fingers through her dark brown hair.

"Go away."

With a raised brow he stared at his twelfth seat as she started to mumble in her sleep.

"Chase?"

she giggled and swatted at the air once again,

"No! You pervert!"

He blinked,

"What the hell? Chase!"

she still didn't wake at her Captains loud voice, her face turning slightly red as she suddenly gave a soft moan as her hand rested on her stomach now,

"Neh, Jushiro…"

Kenpachi gave a soft growl as he noticed her voice drop and sound sultry calling out the mans name. Even mad like he was at the twelfth seat he could not help but find his own body reacting to the sounds escaping from her pouted lips. Even if she was calling out another's name, he still could not help himself watching the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing would pick up and be followed by another soft enticing moan. Or the way so much of her skin was exposed, he had counted only four buttons on her shirt were actually buttoned.

He couldn't stop his eyes wondering up and down her slim frame settling at the top of her pants, his own mind playing rather delightful images of her beneath him calling his name as he claimed her body. As if being slapped in the face he jerked his body out the door quickly shutting it behind him with a slam growling making quick work of heading to his own quarters with a cold shower in mind.

"Neh?"

Chase jerked nearly falling from her chair as she rubbed her eyes looking at the office door. After a quick glance around the small office she shrug seeing no one and propped her feet atop the desk leaning back once again falling asleep back into a different dream.


	16. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

If there is anything you would like to see posted in this mini series please feel free to email me. Also if you have any ideas to make a posted chapter better feel free to let me know.

I know I am not the best, however I enjoy writing, and I always welcome constructive criticism where it is needed. Plus I know the grammar is off a bit in some chapters, for that I apologize, but I have been going back and fixing them a little at a time.

Also please review, let me know if you like what I've posted so far, even if it is just one word review. They are all welcomed! : )

Sincerely,

Chase Gewalt


	17. Men tend to forget

Chase gave a small groan as she wrapped her arms around her lower stomach.

"Neh, gawd!"

Without another word she flopped into Jushiro's bed after sneaking into his house while he was away. With a growl she mentally cursed her body for aching so much. After a few moments she finally moved to burrow deep under the covers as she cocooned her body in them, making sure to pull every pillow around her. By the time she had finally stopped moving only bits and pieces of her dark brown hair, that now reached the middle of her back, were visible from the blob on his bed.

Taking care to lower her own spiritual pressure she began to drift in and out of sleep, praying no one would come looking for her today. With one finally cry she drifted off to sleep.

~~FF~~

The whole eleventh squad was amuck running around trying to find the missing twelfth seat that had not shown up for work. Even Kenpachi was surprised when they reported no sign of her at home.

"Damn."

He growled, she had been acting off yesterday when he finally brought himself to talk with her after the incident in her office. Another growled escaped him as he tried to banish the latest thoughts he had been having about the girl. Just then Yachiru busted through his door laughing,

"Kenny! I found her!"

His head snapped up looking at the young pink haired girl, waiting for her to continue, instead she just left the office after making sure to let him know to follow her.

"GO AWAY!"

Boomed the missing twelfth seat's voice from inside Jushiro's home, her voice clearly coming from deep inside.

"Chase! DAMNIT! Get your ass out here!"

Yelled Ikkaku as he beat on the door, while Renji began looking around the home for another way in.

"GO TO HELL!"

She yelled back, as what sounded like something being thrown echoed through the house.

"YOU FUCKING SUCK!"

Again she yelled. The whole while Kenpachi and Yachiru watched as the two had a verbal fight through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

It was Renji this time yelling, however his voice echoed from inside the house. No sooner had he yelled that running could be heard as he soon ran out the front door. Renji darted off, Chase hot on his tail with something grasped in her hand.

"Get your ass back here!"

She barked running right past the three other people in a flash. Within a few feet she had Renji on the ground out cold. Her body stood there tense as she kicked him again.

"Don't you ever pull me out of bed again!"

Her voice growled as she turned around once again ignoring her Captain, Lieutenant, and Ikkaku. However before she could shut the door Ikkaku had a hold of her arm. Without warning he went flying into the air,

"GAWD!"

She yelled slamming the door,

"What the hell?"

Was all Kenpachi could say as the fourth squad Captain, Retsu Unohana, laughed from behind them,

"You would think after three hundred years, you all would know not to mess with her during this time of the month."

Suddenly Kenpachi chuckled as he walked off with Yachiru hanging off his back, while Renji and Ikkaku looked surprised.


	18. Isn't it Pretty

**Sometimes the smallest of things are the most precious of ones… **

Chase laughed as she pulled on Jushiro's arm,

"Come on!"

He smiled,

"Slow down little one!"

She just kept laughing as she began to run ahead of him through the small town, her mismatched eyes taking in every detail that she could. Suddenly she turned to face the man she had come to love,

"Jushiro! Catch me if you can!"

She giggled as she darted off away from him. She didn't bother to look back to see if he followed, she could feel his spiritual pressure along with Captain Kyoraku. She could hear him laugh,

"Jushiro! Looks like she left us."

Her smile never left her face as she skipped from stall to stall taking little time to glance at the tables. Every so often she would look behind her to see the two men talking as they slowly made their way behind her.

'They are slow today!'

She thought to herself as she spun around facing another stall, however this time something caught her eye. It was a small hair clip, with elaborate copper flowers sky blue crystals in the center of each and a sky blue crystal butterfly in the center. Her smile turned to a sad one as she picked out the small hair clip,

"Sir? How much for this hair clip?"

She asked softly turning it over in her hands. Looking up at the man she saw him smile at her,

"For such a pretty young lady…hmmmm…how about you go ahead and take it."

Her eyes widen slightly as she looked at the older man. His brown eyes sparking as he winked at her. She gave a small bow,

"Thank you very much, but I can not just take it!"

He just kept on smiling telling her it was ok,

"It has been here for years, you're the only one to even look at it young lady!"

He said as he chuckled. Her mismatched eyes glanced back down at the hair clip. As she once again offered to pay for it.

"Tell you what; how bout you tell me why you want it, then we'll call it even."

She glanced at him again and gave a small nod,

"I suppose that will do then. You see when I was a little girl in the living world I had one just like this."

Her voice just above a whisper as her fingers traced over some of the details.

"Ah, well a deals a deal. Its all yours!"

Bowing once again she thanked the man and turned to leave with it in her hands.

"Chase!"

Her head snapped around to see the two Captains looking at her with smiles. Her smile brightened as she waved her free hand in the air,

"Hurry up!"

She called as she heard the stall keep laugh from behind her. Once again she smiled at him giving a wave as she darted off towards the two men.

"Look Jushiro, Captain Kyoraku! Isn't it pretty?"

She asked showing the two men the hair clip as she stepped in front of them. Captain Kyoraku spoke first,

"Well put it in your hair! Jushiro why don't you let me?"

He asked as he watch Jushiro take the clip into his own hands. With a chuckle he handed it to his long time friend as Chase turned her back to him.

"Now hold still!"

Came Captain Kyoraku's voice as he pulled some of her waist length hair back placing the clip at the base of the back of her neck. When he was satisfied with his work he patted her on the shoulder,

"All done! And doesn't it look lovely on such an angel?"

Chase quickly turned around giving him a hug as she thanked him.

"It does indeed look lovely."

Jushiro said as he grasped at her hand pulling her towards him into a hug. Chase happily returned the hug.

"Come on! Lets keep going, we've only been out for an hour at the most!"

She mused while still holding onto his hand and pulling as she turned to face them walking backwards. They just laughed at her following one another as she happily skipped around lightly swinging her and Jushiro's hands.


	19. Chase  0 Renji  1

"Reeeennnnnjjjjjjiiiiiiii!"

Her voice cried out as the red head pulled at her arm, attempting to pull her from her bed.

"Chase get up!"

He growled at his mismatched eye friend, still pulling on her arms as she attempted to fight him off by swatting her other hand at him.

"Nooo…"

Her child like voice cried as she decided to throw her body the opposite direction. Successfully making him lose his grip on her wrist and fall onto her floor making a rather loud thud. With easy Chase quickly pulled the covers around her body like a cocoon, the only part of her visible was her ever growing dark brown hair she hadn't cut in several months.

"DAMNIT!"

His voice boomed upon the landing with a growl following suit, however he was quickly up once again this time pulling at the covers.

"Your fucking dead now!"

He growled lowly, though Chase knew otherwise, she could easily take her friend out…it was all about timing with him. She groaned as he began spitting out crude things under his breath.

"Reeennnjjjiii! Nooo! It's Sunday! I don't have work and, and, and, its SUNDAY!"

Her voice cried out, stifled by the covers, as if she were a child fighting with her mother about going to school.

"I don't care! You are doing it TODAY!"

His was still growling as he was able to grip her ankle and yank her body upon the floor, cover and all, smiling as she made her own loud thud. Groaning she attempted to kick Renji after catching her breath.

'DAMN, that hurt'

Mentally she whined disliking the feeling of the floor compared to her warm, soft, feathery, and oh so cozy bed, the only thing wrong with it was a certain snowy haired captain wasn't in it at the time.

"They ain't even open ya jackass…are they?"

She asked poking her head out from the cocoon of covers to be greeted by a very pissed looking Renji. His hair normally securely pulled back, was now looking like a case of his own bed head, as he glared down at her.

"Normally no, but today yes."

His voice was barely above a mumble as he sighed attempting to smooth his hair as he place one foot atop the cover. Chase took notice and gave her own sigh, defeated for now. Rolling her eyes she freed herself from the covers as she stood up.

"Fine…"

Whining she grabbed the pants she had tossed upon the floor and started to pull them on. Renji's rolled his eyes as he noticed her pulling the pants on with more than needed force.

"Chill out."

He grinned knowing he had won this time round. Chase just huffed as she finished pulling her pants on and making sure her cloths were somewhat descent. Running her fingers through her hair she moaned in pain when she came to a rather nasty rat's nest that just wouldn't come undone. With pleading eyes she glanced at Renji, he just laughed and pulled her through her house making his way outside.

"Whaaa bout my shoes?"

She asked as he pulled her out of the door, shrugging his shoulders he continued to pull her barefoot, bed head and all about slouching form through the courtyard. With in a few moments they were standing outside of a small building with no signs or anything marking what it was. Sighing happily Renji pushed her through the door with easy,

"There ya go! Make sure to cut that damn hair of her's short!"

He yelled as he began to walk off leaving Chase alone to finally get her hair cut.


End file.
